


Veteran Child

by orphan_account



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Everything Bad Happens to Shaundi, Guns, Kidnapping, Well Deserved Beatings, this is dumb as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veteran Child's perspective while he uses Shaundi as a human shield.Edited with a different ending where no one dies.
Relationships: Veteran Child & Shaundi
Kudos: 5





	Veteran Child

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this a lot.  
> I think about VC a lot, I love him as a character.

Getting away with kidnapping was a lot easier than Veteran Child had anticipated. The only obstacle had been the Saints’ leader, but with Shaundi as a human shield she hadn’t even tried shooting at him. It was all coming together. He wasn’t an idiot, though. He knew sooner or later the Third Street psychopath would be coming for him, and unless he could stop her somehow he was as good as dead.

“Fuck me, fuck me….” The DJ pulled his phone out to make a call. There were a bunch of Samdi at Cocks, he knew that for sure. One crazy chick versus twenty five drug addicts seemed liked pretty good odds for him. Once he heard the other line pick up, he wasted no time in putting his “plan” to work. “If you wanna see Shaundi again, you better come to Cocks.” He didn’t give time for a response, instead immediately ending the call and screeching to a stop outside On Track.

As he stepped out of the car, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. She was calling him back.

He was lucky Shaundi weighed almost nothing, it made dragging her into the club a whole lot easier. The other Samdi watched him maneuver the half conscious girl down the stairs, and the DJ opted to ignore any comments made. “How about you make yourselves useful and watch for the Saints?” That was met with a few “fuck you”s and muttered threats. Veteran Child loved being a lieutenant, it meant almost no one could touch him.

The moment he reached the bottom of the steps, he could feel Shaundi shifting. She was waking up, which was something he hadn’t thought about.

“Where….”

“Just shut up and be cool.” The DJ stated, pressing the gun to his ex’s head. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Shaundi raised her hands in surrender, and was shoved onto the floor. With one hand, he kept his gun pointed at her head, with the other he picked up his cellphone. She was calling him back.

“If you lay one hand on her….”

The DJ snorted, gaze fixed on the hippie in front of him. “You think I’m scared of you?”

“No, I think you’re dumb enough to believe you have a chance.”

“You can’t talk to the triple platinum Veteran Child like that!”

“Let’s see if you can still run your mouth when I kick your goddamn teeth out.”

Veteran Child inhaled, then hung up on the gang leader and tossed his phone onto a table. “What a fucking bitch.” When he turned back to his victim he noticed Shaundi trying to crawl her way to the stairs. “Hey!” He grabbed her by the hairs, causing the girl to yelp as she forced back to her place on the floor. “Stop making this harder than it has to be!” Shaundi pushed herself into a sitting position, using the beam behind her as a support. He knew she was still out of it. Being moved around so violently probably didn’t help.

“You’re fucking nuts.”

“Do you really wanna play this game?” The DJ knelt down in front of his ex, pressing the gun to her forehead. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll do a lot worse than put a bullet in your skull.” The silence that followed told him she understood. “You know this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t opened your big mouth about the farm. You did this to yourself. I want you to remember that when we dump your friend’s body in the landfill.”

Shaundi spit in his face.

In retaliation, he stood and gave a swift kick to her ribs. While she doubled over in pain, he could hear his phone buzzing once again. “Don’t move. Don’t talk. Just sit there and shut up.” Just to be sure, he didn’t take his eyes off her when he answered.

“You didn’t think that trap would stop me, did you?”

The DJ tensed. “Oh shit…”

“Oh shit is right, motherfucker.”

“Fuck me….”

“I’m coming for you, Veteran Child. And when I get there, I’m putting a bullet in your worthless skull.”

“This can’t be happening….”

“See you soon, sweetie.”

The DJ let his hand fall to his side as the rival gang leader hung up on him. He was fucked. He was beyond fucked. But he did have one advantage. He had Shaundi. All he had to do was wait.

The second he heard gunfire upstairs, he grabbed the stoner by her arm. “Get up. Get the fuck up!” Veteran Child yanked her from the floor, which she momentarily whined about.

“Let her go, Veteran Child.”

The DJ spun around, one arm around Shaundi’s neck, and the other straight, pointing his gun at the leader of Third Street. “Not a fucking chance. Do you know what they’ll do to me?!”

“I’m gonna do a whole lot worse if you d-”

He interrupted her by emptying a clip in the gang leader’s direction. Between Shaundi digging her nails into his arm, and the high he was starting to come down from, he was an awful shot. “You think you can kill me? In my club?!” He fired a few more times when he saw her bolt to hide behind another pillar. “Once I’m done with you, I’m putting a bullet through her!” He tightened his hold on Shaundi just enough to start choking her, and pressed the gun to her head once again.

“You talk a lot of shit, kid!”

As he opened his mouth to reply, he noticed smoke coming from the floor. “Wait, what the fu-” With a sudden flash of light, Veteran Child found himself blinded. He let go of Shaundi in favor of rubbing his eyes, hoping to get his vision back quickly. Of course the bitch had flahbangs with her. He could hear the gunfire, but he was more focused on where Shaundi was trying to crawl off to.

"Oh no you don't."

Veteran Child didn't know pain until a bullet tore through his leg. He collapsed to the floor face down, gun sliding out of his hand, and giving a pained scream. When he turned himself onto his back, the Saints' leader kicked him in the head, then kicked him in the side extra hard a few times.

She really got his attention when she cocked her gun. "Any last words?"

"D-Don't kill me!" He stuttered, hastily trying to make distance between himself and the gun. "I can be a great partner! I can get your influence almost anywhere, I can help you own this city! Shit I'll even leave if that's what you want! Just please don't kill me!" When she kept moving closer, he started to panic. "I-I didn't wanna do this! I swear! The General made me! They were gonna burn me alive, you have to believe me!"

"Jesus, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"Please!" He put his hands together in front of him, as a form of plea. "I can give you more info than that bitch ever could!"

The Boss stepped closer. "You're makin' it real hard to sympathize with you."

"Wait! I'm sorry." He finally stopped moving back, hitting one of the pillars around the dance floor. "She's not a bitch."

The Boss smirked, moving her glance to Shaundi, who was just starting to come to. "I think she needs to hear that." Veteran Child covered his face when the gang leader reached for him. He was expecting a beating of some kind, but instead was dragged by the back of his shirt, and throw down in front of the shorter woman. He swallowed as he felt the gun barrel against his head. "How 'bout you say that one more time for both of us to hear." The DJ looked between both woman. He was shaking, he'd never felt so pathetic before. "Go on. Or do I have to inform the Samdi of your resignation?"

"Shit, okay!" He sighed, took a breath, and looked Shaundi in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't quite catch that, sweetheart." The Boss stepped on the poor man's bullet wound, earning a prolonged string of swears.

"Fuck-I'm sorry!" He mustered between fits.

"For what?"

"For calling Shaundi a bitch!"

"What else?"

"I don't know what the fu-" He let another scream when the Saints' leader dug her foot into his leg. "Shit, for, uh, kidnapping you. I'm sorry I knocked you out, I'm sorry I burned your Feed Dogs vinyl! I'm sorry I ruined college for you, I'm sorry I threw out all your shit!" His yelling slowly turned into a whimper and the gang leader let up on his wound. "Please let me go..." Shaundi was still on the floor, and the DJ took the opportunity and grab her hand. Understandably, she was quick to pull away from him. "Please Shaundi... Please don't let her do this. Y-You know me. I'm not a bad guy..."

The stoner girl pulled herself up, steadying herself on the Boss' arm. "You're a piece of shit." The Boss took this as a chance to ready her gun. "You're also not worth the bullet. C'mon Boss..." Shaundi lightly tugged the arm she was holding on to.

"Hmmm, fine." The leader glared, stepping back to let Veteran Child face them both. "But if you so much as look at Shaundi again and I'll personally castrate you. Don't. Fuck. With. My girl."

When the two women left, the DJ fell onto his back. The Saints' leader was a hell of a lot scarier than Sunshine ever could be.

Now all he had to do was get out of the city without the Samdi hunting him down.


End file.
